In EP0236578 there is disclosed a baler of basically conventional design in that it comprises a bale chamber or chamber in which a bale of crop material is formed, having an inlet opening formed therein communicating with a feeder duct in which charges of crop material are accumulated which subsequently are transferred or stuffed in the bale chamber for compression by a reciprocally moveable plunger operating within the bale chamber. Within the feeder duct feeder means are operable to accumulate a charge of crop material therein and then stuff that accumulated charge into the bale chamber. In this particular baler, the feeder means include two tine bars each rotatable about its own axis and about an offset axis. The tine bars are rotatable mounted on a tine bar holding member for rotation about their own axis. The tine bar holding member is rotatable about the offset axis. Both tine bars have mounted thereon two sets of tines. One of the tine bars has two sets of packer tines mounted thereon, the sets being angularly offset over 180°, while the other one of the tine bars has a set of packer tines and a set of longer stuffer tines mounted thereon, the sets being angularly offset over 180°. In operation the tine bars are rotated about the offset axis in a direction of rotation while the tine bars are rotated about their respective own axis in a direction of rotation opposite to the direction of rotation of the tine bars about the offset axis. The packer tines are moved through the feeder duct along an accumulating movement path wherein the packer tines move crop material from the lower end of the feeder duct toward the upper end of the feeder duct in order to accumulate a charge of crop material at the upper end of the feeder duct. The packer tines pack the crop material together in order to form a pre-compressed charge of crop material at the end of the feeder duct. The stuffer tines are moved through the feeder duct along a stuffing movement path wherein the stuffer tines stuff, i.e. transfer, the accumulated charge of crop material into the bale chamber. For accumulating and stuffing, the packer tines and the stuffer tines have a plate shaped leading face that is pushed against the crop material.